Cain et la dame d'épée
by Nity Misty
Summary: cain s'ennuie mortellement lorsqu'une enquête pointe innocemment son nez... Mais Delilah n'est jamais loin.


Misty : cette fic n'est que de moi mais Nity a bien sur été aussi à l'origine de l'idée.

Cain : au moins avec toi pas de yaoi…. Enfin pas trop --

Misty : mais non mon chou (retiens Nity qui défile avec sa pancarte yaoi)

Jézabel : si sa fic est pourrie je la scalpe èé

Misty : ah zut ! si tu me scalpe je t'assomme à coup de marteau pilon !... Bref voila pour le blabla qui sert à rien.

_Disclaimer (le sempiternel) :_ les personnages de Comte Cain et god child ne m'appartiennent pas et c'est heureux pour eux.

Remarque : la version originale précise bien que la sœur de Cain se nomme Merryweather, ce qui signifie en anglais « beau temps » et qui logiquement s'abrège en Merry et non pas Mary.

Remarque 2 : cette fic se passe au début de god child, donc après la marque du bélier rouge.

**Chapitre 1 : un cambriolage intéressant.**

Il était presque neuf heures lorsque Cain ouvrit un œil, au sortir d'un rêve agité dans lequel son père le maudissait une fois encore. Il s'assit au milieu de son lit en se frottant les yeux et chercha à tâtons l'ouverture de son baldaquin en râlant après toutes ces épaisseurs de tissus. Quelques secondes plus tard, comme pour le narguer, le rideau s'ouvrit de lui-même, révélant la silhouette impeccable de Riff.

Bonjour my lord, le salua brièvement ce dernier, comme à son habitude.

Le comte répondit par un grognement inintelligible, l'esprit encore embrumé. S'extirpant à grand peine hors de ses draps, il laissa son majordome l'habiller et passer dans ses cheveux un inutile coup de peigne, puis alla plonger son visage dans une bassine d'eau pour se réveiller, ce qui acheva de le décoiffer. Peu importaient les apparences puisqu'il ne recevait personne aujourd'hui. Riff afficha un air découragé et descendit voir si le petit déjeuner était servi.

Cain termina sa toilette en rattachant son bouton de manchette, et descendit à son tour jusqu'à la salle à manger d'un pas lourd. La vie au manoir devenait vraiment ennuyeuse. Depuis presque trois mois, pas la moindre énigme criminelle ne s'était présentée, pas le plus petit fait divers qui méritât que l'on y accorde de l'attention. Il savait qu'il aurait du se réjouir de ce calme qui n'était perturbé ni par une sordide affaire de meurtre, ni par les agissements malfaisants de la société Delilah. Mais tout de même…

Dans la pièce, une petite silhouette en robe blanche se balançait sur sa chaise en fredonnant une comptine à faire rougir n'importe quelle dame de la haute société. En le voyant arriver, Merryweather lui sauta dans les bras.

Bonjour grand frère !

Bonjour Merry, répondit l'intéressé avec un petit sourire en l'embrassant sur le front.

Riff, qui apportait le petit déjeuner sur une table roulante, étouffa un fou rire en voyant son jeune maître pâlir visiblement devant le langage fleuri de la fillette qui s'était remise à chantonner en lui donnant des coups sous la table à force de balancer ses jambes. Cain grignota un toast et but une tasse de thé sans sucre, ce qui donna à sa sœur l'occasion d'engloutir presque deux petits-déjeuners. Mais au moins, elle se taisait pendant qu'elle mangeait.

Le silence fut cependant de courte durée car la porte s'ouvrit toute grande alors que retentissait un tonitruant :

Bonjour tout le monde ! Comment vas-tu petite Merry ?

Qu'est ce que tu fais là Oscar ?

Je viens rendre visite, déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire tout en fourrant son manteau dans les bras de Riff.

Tu ne sais pas que c'est impoli de s'inviter chez les gens ?

Le fils du baron Gabriel ne prit pas la peine de répondre, s'attabla avec eux et se servit un toast. Non que ça dérange, mais il avait des façons de s'incruster chez les gens celui-la ! Le comte le laissa faire, sachant qu'il serait inutile d'argumenter pour rien. Une fois qu'il se fut restauré, l'invité surprise tira un exemplaire du Times de sa poche et le présenta à Cain.

En fait je ne fais que passer pour te donner les nouvelles. C'est tout frais, ça date de ce matin. Ca devrait t'intéresser.

Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda le jeune homme en utilisant le pauvre journal pour l'abattre sur la tête d'Oscar qui menaçait de recommencer à faire la cour à Mary.

Celui-ci se mit à geindre.

Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas me la donner ? Sans elle je vais me retrouver à la rue le jour même de mes vingt et un ans.

C'est ton problème.

Et le comte se mit à parcourir les nouvelles sans prêter la moindre attention aux éclats de voix d'Oscar qui avait déjà retrouvé sa bonne humeur. Parcourant en diagonale les articles économiques, il fut attiré par un éditorial au titre alléchant écrit en gras : LE MYSTERIEUX VOLEUR CAMBRIOLE SA TROISIEME BANQUE SANS TOUCHER A L'ARGENT.

Suivait un long article décrivant comment la Royal Bank avait été infiltrée sans la moindre trace d'effraction. Le malfaiteur avait pénétré à l'intérieur des locaux, ouvert le coffre sans le forcer, commis son larcin et était reparti sans être vu de quiconque après avoir refermé le coffre. Les gardes ne se rappelaient pas avoir croisé âme qui vive de toute la nuit. Ce n'était que le matin suivant que le directeur, qui avait pénétré dans le coffre pour accéder à la demande d'un client, s'était rendu compte de l'effraction. La police et la victime n'avaient pas voulu révéler à la presse la nature du vol.

Cain retint un sourire et regretta de ne pas avoir lu les articles traitant des cambriolages précédents. Il déchira la page, plia le journal et le rendit à Oscar qui attendait un commentaire, les yeux brillants.

Alors, qu'est ce que tu en dis ? C'est incroyable non ?

D'avoir pénétré dans la banque ? demanda le jeune comte toujours souriant. Non, ça c'est plutôt facile avec une bonne connaissance du terrain. Ce qui est plus surprenant, c'est que le voleur ait pu trouver la combinaison du coffre pendant le court laps de temps qui sépare deux rondes. Ce doit être quelqu'un de talentueux… mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut m'intéresser.

Comment ça ? Mais tu ne veux pas te mettre à la recherche du voleur ? Je croyais que résoudre les énigmes était ton passe-temps.

Mon cher Oscar, si je me mettais à chercher la solution de toutes les énigmes de Londres, je n'aurais plus une minute à moi. Cette affaire ne me concerne pas. De plus, il n'y a même pas de meurtre.

Mais je croyais que les poisons… Oh attends ce n'est peut-être pas mentionné dans le papier.

Je vois que tu as pris le temps de lire cet article avec attention, fit narquoisement remarquer Cain.

L'autre grommela et se retourna sur sa chaise. Mary, les coudes sur la table, écoutait avec attention. Riff fit signe à la servante qui venait débarrasser la table qu'il s'en chargerait. Face à trois paires d'yeux inquisiteurs braquées sur lui, Oscar se sentit soudain mal à l'aise.

Euh, commença-t-il sur le ton de la confidence. En fait il se trouve que l'une des victimes est le père d'un ami : le marquis Willaert. Il avait fait placer dans le coffre de la précédente banque cambriolée un produit d'origine douteuse, un ancien poison familial ou quelque chose comme ça. En fait, c'est surtout le mot poison qui m'a fait penser à toi, ajouta-t-il avec un immense sourire.

Le jeune comte haussa les épaules, mais ses prunelles dorées brillaient. Riff fit la grimace, pressentant ce qui allait suivre.

Eh bien, puisque nous n'avons rien d'autre à faire, improvisons une sortie en ville cet après-midi. Nous passerons à la Royal Bank.

Ouais super ! On va résoudre un crime ! s'écria Mary en sautant sur ses pieds et se mettant à danser autour de la table, manquant faire tomber le majordome qui tenait trois assiettes dans sa main. Ce dernier leva les yeux au plafond. La fillette ressemblait vraiment à son frère.

-----

Quelque part dans le dédale de rues obscures des bas-fonds de Londres, dans l'ombre de deux immeubles, une silhouette vêtue de noir touchait la jolie somme de dix guinées. Elle esquissa un petit sourire gracieux derrière sa voilette et disparut dans l'ombre des allées. L'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle empocha un petit flacon soigneusement fermé. Il esquissa un vague salut d'un signe de la tête qui fit voltiger ses longues mèches blanches, et partit dans la direction opposée, respirant avec délice les dernières émanations d'un envoûtant parfum acidulé.

Voilà fin du premier chapitre.

Review please, que vous ayez aimé ou pas.

Le prochain chapitre dès que possible.


End file.
